Krish
Mongoose Publishing produced a sourcebook called "The Galactic Guide" written by Ian Harac that puts details of some races wiped out by the Dilgar. Non-canon sources tell that among these were the Mitoc, the Alacans and the Krish. The Krish were an avian, pacifist species given birth on the world also called Krish. They are the youngest space-ferrying race of the Third Age, but their time as such didn’t last long as a consequence of the Dilgar War. History Krish was a world where evolution followed a surprisingly similar course to that of Earth, save for one thing – the mammals never rose. Following the end of Krish’s ‘dinosaur age’, it was avian species who took over most niches instead of mammals. One species, flightless seed-eaters who dwelled in communal nests, found that their gift for co-operation and communication gave them an edge over the many predators who would devour them. Their forewings, adapted to pull down branches to enable them to grab fruit, became more and more agile; their brains, which had to process a wide range of sounds and signals to enable the species to work together, became larger and more complex. Sapience came, and with it, tool-making and advancement. The Krish spread across their world but never lost their communal nature or love of each other’s company. A solitary Krish might not literally die from loneliness but it would often wish it were dead. Ancient instincts gave the Krish a love of the air and they developed flying technologies early in their history, building gliders and hot air balloons and then helicopters before moving to propellers, jets and rockets. They moved to orbit and then to the other worlds of their system and then to the jump gate which seemed to have been placed there by a benevolent god. Their ships had no weapons – none whatsoever. They had a history without war or any kind of conflict. Their society was practically utopian with no weapons, no aggression and crime was virtually none-existent. They became friends with the Mitoc, who were slightly older, less naïve but not hostile. Then they met the Vree, who bore them no ill-will and were interested in getting new business partners. And then they met the Dilgar, in 2230. The slaughter was brief, one-sided and total. The entire Krish homeworld was scoured from pole to pole with mass-drivers. The Krish couldn’t even hurt the Dilgar and the invaders knew it, but that didn’t stop them from bombing the planet. The few Krish who survived were those who were on scout fleets and managed to avoid the slaughter. Most of those on the planet were killed, though a few survived. Unlike Mitoc, the Dilgar didn’t completely kill the Krish homeworld out of spite, maybe because the planet had been flattened enough already. The few surviving natives found the few surviving Mitoc and both races returned to Krish, the slightly-less-ravaged of their two worlds, to try to rebuild both the world and their respective peoples, now joined as one as the Krishtoc Alliance. Like the Alacans and the Mitoc, most of the Krish civilization is dead. While a handful of thousands still live, with a much reduced gene pool, the Krish race is doomed to eventually die out. Homeworld Before 2230, Krish was a green tropical world with a handful of temperate forests and several shallow seas. After the Dilgar War, with the multiple asteroid impacts, dust settled into the atmosphere, cooling off the planet considerably but not to the point of making it uninhabitable. Unlike the Mitoc and Alacan homeworlds, Krish is expected to recover from the ecological damage after decades or centuries, like the Earth did after the age of the dinosaurs. Notes *The species Krish of Babylon 5 as no relation with the Krish of Star Wars despite both races sharing the same name. Category:Extinct Races Category:Non-Canon Articles Category:Races